I Love Rock N Roll (Britney Spears version)
"I Love Rock N Roll is a song written by Alan Merrill for Joan Jett and the Blackhearts in 1982. In 2002 Britney Spears covered it for her self titled album. Lyrics Hey, is this thing on? I saw him dancing there by the record machine I knew he must have been about 17 The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song I could tell it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, yeah with me I could tell it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, yeah with me, singin' I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me, ow He smiled so I got up and asked for his name "But that don't matter" he said "'cause it's all the same" He said "can I take you home where we can be alone? And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah with me And we were movin' and singin' the same old song, yeah with me singin' I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me, ow I love rock 'n' roll, yeah 'Cause it soothes my soul I love rock 'n' roll, yeah He said "can I take you home where we can be alone?" And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah with me And we were movin' on and singing that same old song, yeah with me, singing I love rock 'n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me I love rock 'n' roll (I love rock 'n' roll) So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me I love rock 'n' roll (rock 'n' roll) So put another dime in the jukebox, baby (dance with me) I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me I love rock 'n' roll (oh, oh, oh) So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me I love rock 'n' roll (oh, oh, oh) So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock 'n' roll So come and take some time and dance with me (so come and take some time and dance with me) Why it Sucks #Britney's squeaky, poppy vocals are aggravating. #Britney butchers a classic rock song. #The musical arrangement which makes the song sound like a generic teen pop song of the early 2000s. #The silly music video Music video Category:2000s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Britney Spears Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2002